A toggle securing device of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,955 to Steinkuhl et al., in which a plastic pin which rests in a receiving hole in the securing plate and engages with its ends laterally projecting from the receiving hole in locking recesses in the insertion pocket, is used to secure the securing plate inserted in the insertion pockets. The securing plate has at its other (lower) end, a cam-like attachment which engages in a base recess on the bottom of the lower insertion pocket, so the securing plate is locked on this insertion pocket. The securing plate also has, in the region located between the insertion pockets, an ejection bore forming a dismantling orifice into which a spindle-like tool can be inserted from the exterior to release the securing plate in order to lift the securing plate from its seat in the insertion pockets.
A toggle joint is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,771 to Grudken, et al., in which a simple fixing sleeve which is driven from the exterior into aligned bores on the wall projection of the upper insertion pocket and the securing plate therebehind is used to secure the securing plate overlapping the end of the toggle bolt. The device is arranged in such a way that a space for the penetration of the fixing sleeve is provided behind the wall projection of the upper insertion pocket in order to release the securing plate.
For toggle securing devices in previously known toggle joint, separate securing plates have to be used and kept in reserve in practice, namely securing plates which are caught by a fixing sleeve on the one hand and securing plates which are fixed by a plastic pin on the other hand.